Escorted
by luminous-euphoria
Summary: Effie felt her stomach drop. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or scream; both being something she would never do in public. She looked up from her lap, and seeing Seneca's unmoved expression, she deflated. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. I'm just… surprised." What else will be taken from her before the end of this year's games? Rewrite of the "May The Odds" series.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Effie Trinket wasn't a hundred percent certain why Seneca Crane had asked to meet with her a mere week before the reaping. The phone call she had received the night before was completely unexpected, and the hour was wildly inappropriate for conversation; nearing two o'clock in the morning. It was a rude awakening from her beauty sleep.

The obscurity of the phone call led her to believe that the meeting would be one of extreme importance. A little part of her hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was about the possibility of a promotion. But that wasn't at all logical. The week before the reaping was a tremendously busy week for Gamemakers and Escorts alike.

There was the arena to prepare, stylists to converse with, and Effie had to make sure the penthouse was up to par for the new tributes. Then she had to care for herself, with wig fittings and nail appointments to book, and clothing to purchase. Her schedule was so full she hardly had any room to fit in her own leisure time.

Consequently, Effie was a concerned and anxious mess underneath her calm and cheery exterior. As she waited in Seneca Crane's main office, ten minutes earlier than originally asked to arrive, there was one question that swam through her mind continuously: What in Panem was so important?

Her white gloves stuck to her sweaty palms as she waited for the plain looking secretary to call her name. She ran her tongue over her teeth and reached into her bag for her compact mirror. Effie gave a sigh of relief. No lipstick stains, and certainly no food. She straightened her wig and rubbed off the flakes of mascara under her eyes before placing her mirror back where it belonged.

_It was ridiculous to be nervous_, she told herself. A Gamemaker could have any number of reasons for requesting an audience with an Escort. Effie took a deep calming breath. Why was she so worked up anyway? Just because something was important, didn't necessarily mean it was going to be bad.

"Effie Trinket? Mr. Crane will see you now."

Effie smiled, grabbed her purse and walked towards the black double doors that led to Seneca's office. She hesitated a moment before twisting the knob. Her heart was racing and she wasn't sure if it was from excitement or from fear. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

_Deep breath, _she told herself again before opening the door.

Inside, a Peacekeeper stood on each side of the door. The room was comfortably warm, heated by a giant fireplace to the right. The office smelled of cinnamon and wood, and hadn't changed much since the last time Effie had visited. The only noticeable difference was the man sitting behind the desk.

Seneca Crane was a handsome and charming man. Everyone in the Capitol adored him; mostly because he was exceedingly passionate, distinguished, and wealthy. Yet even though he showed kindness to Effie, she couldn't help but feel a little afraid of the authority he had over her. He had the ability to build her career, but he could also take it away from her and there was nothing she could do to stop him.

"Miss Trinket, I'm so glad you came." Seneca stood and gestured to the seats in front of him. "Make yourself comfortable."

Effie smiled and did as he requested. She took another breath, this time through her nose. "You had something to discuss with me, Sir?"

"By all means, call me Seneca." he sat down again with a charming smile, bringing his chair in closer to the desk. There was something off about his demeanor though. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it made her stomach sour.

Effie kept her expression polite, interested, and happy as was proper for the situation. She nodded for him to go on. First name basis with the Head Gamemaker wasn't something everyone had.

"Now, Miss Trinket, I have called you here today because I have some new information that I would like to share with you. In my opinion, it is only fair that you are fully prepared for this year's Reaping."

Effie's eyes narrowed as she saw him sigh. The hope she had possessed earlier slowly withered away as she took in his troubled expression. Her suspicion about his demeanor only increased. Something wasn't right, now she was positive of it.

"Miss Trinket, what I'm about to tell you is classified information that you are not to discuss with anyone until after the Reaping. Am I clear?"

"I understand." Effie nodded, her smile dimming, but not disappearing completely. If she knew anything it was that she had to keep that smile up. Hide behind it.

Seneca looked her in the eyes and nodded in return. "Good. Alright, I suppose I should just get right to it, hmm?"

"That would be lovely," she whispered.

"This year's Hunger Games are going to be a little different. It may seem strange at first, but you'll get used to the new schedule in no time. In fact, I'm sure it will be a great stress off your shoulders," He laughed softly. "Let's begin with the Reaping. Next week you will be accompanied by District 12's new Escort, Aurelia Vespillo. You will pass your schedule on to her, for she will be the one to guide this year's District 12 tributes. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Effie's chest suddenly felt as if it were going to burst with pure delight. This year she would train a new Escort for 12, and the next she'd have her promotion. "Oh, thank you sir! I think I do, yes!"

He raised an eyebrow at her enthusiasm. "I'm not so sure you do."

Her smile faltered. "Pardon me?"

"Miss Vespillo will give you further instructions when you meet with her next week. But for now, know that you will be retiring from your position as an Escort. Permanently."

"What?" Effie gasped.

"Yes," he sighed, "Direct orders from President Snow himself. But don't worry, my dear, you're not alone. Every District will be getting a new Escort this year."

"But why are you doing this?"

"Well –"

"Have the other Escorts been informed yet?"

"Yes, you are the last of them to know. We went in District order."

"You can't do this! I –I mean, why? What?" Effie felt her stomach drop. She didn't know whether she wanted to cry or scream; both being something she would _never_ do in public. The fact that she even was contemplating one showed how stressful the situation was.

Her hands gripped her purse with a fierce and shaky anger. She must have snapped louder than intended. The Peacekeepers that were once by the door were now directly behind her. One man even had his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up from her lap, and seeing Seneca's unmoved expression, she deflated. "I'm sorry, Mr. Crane. I'm just… surprised."

"Soon, all will be clear. I promise," his smile no longer seemed charming, but rather laced with acid. "You are free to go, Miss Trinket. Have a wonderful week."

* * *

Hello again, everyone! This is my re-write for the May The Odds series. It's been a while, so you may not remember me. SmurfsTasteGoodOnToast is the co-author for this fan fiction. So, back to this being a re-write. If you have read May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor, and so you are hesitant about this one, don't worry, because I am changing so many things that it will be quite a new experience. The characters will for the most part be the same, but I plan to make them better planned out and more realistic. Same goes for the entire plot.

If you are a new reader, then welcome! If you're here again to see what's different, then hello! I missed you guys Please leave your feedback of what you thought. Doing so is greatly appreciated!

PS: Later chapters will be much longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The moment she stepped off the train, Effie Trinket craved the air conditioning she was leaving behind. The sun blinded her as usual, forcing her to use her umbrella as a cover. Although it wasn't so much the brightness that bothered her as much as the unbearable District 12 heat; it being drastic change to the cool weather in the Capitol.

She couldn't help but smirk when she saw her replacement, Aurelia Vespillo, walk out after her in a long sleeved velvet gown that dragged in the dirt behind her. Aurelia's face was flushed beneath the thin layer of makeup she possessed, and her wig must have made the heat even worse- toppling over her shoulders and down her back in heavy dark blue waves. The fact that she could even breathe bewildered Effie.

Even though she would never admit it, she envied Aurelia. She was unreasonably jealous of her glamorous, seductive appearance and her piercing stare. She wished she had Aurelia's narrow nose and high cheekbones that gave her that beautiful, yet intimidating look. Her confident and striking appearance reminded Effie of a runway model- and she certainly walked the part. For once in her life, Effie felt plain in comparison; in her light blue knee length dress and white heels. Not only plain, but self-conscious.

This was mostly because they wouldn't let her wear a wig.

It seemed completely ridiculous. Sure, she was forced to retire, but why limit her fashion choices? At first the news had frightened her –appearing on camera looking so incredibly boring next to the new Escort. However, once she had met her stylist for the event – whom she discovered to be a very kind and talented woman named Portia –she was quick to relax.

In the end, Effie settled for a lot of hairspray and curls pinned up at the back of her head. They added a few small flowers with pins, and she wasn't at all horrified of the result. In fact, she rather liked it.

But the envy she felt towards Miss Vespillo wasn't fading. _Why couldn't they have picked a less attractive woman to represent District 12? Why not me? It could still be me._

"Dear, will you guide me to the Victor's Village? I'd like to have a word with Mr. Abernathy," Aurelia said while covering her eyes from the sun with a black gloved hand.

Effie agreed with an eager smile, the one she'd perfected over the years. Aurelia couldn't tell that she was faking it, though Effie doubted if anyone could anymore.

The walk through the District has always been Effie's least favorite part about Reaping day. She would feel woozy whenever she caught sight of a mother or father with their children. Sometimes she'd catch the eyes of a child and try to guess whether it would be _their_ name she called from the reaping bowl. Thank goodness _that _stress was now and forever lifted from her shoulders. Yet again, with her life on the line now, it wasn't much cause for celebration.

Maybe she was just paranoid, or maybe it was intuition, but she had this terrible feeling that things were about to go from bad to worse.

Effie glanced up occasionally at the tall woman beside her. Aurelia's expression surprised her. There was no smile, no sense of warmth in the lady at all. She was cold –stone cold. Her once alluring stare seemed foreboding. It was exactly the opposite of everything Effie was trained to do.

_How frightened must the children be to see a woman like this coming to take them away?_

She gulped, forcing her eyes away from the unpleasant sight and instead deciding to admire the scenery around her. With all those years spent making eye contact and smiling at the citizens, Effie had rarely ever gathered the time to truly absorb the detail in District 12.

Like that building over there, with its crumbling walls and dirt lawn. Or that bakery to the right, with its old sign and dirty windows – even a pig pen out front. It was fascinating. Such a different lifestyle to the one she was used to.

But it wasn't until they reached the Victor's Village that she truly felt in awe. As usual, the beauty of the Village took her breath away. Living in a city came with many advantages, but quaint gardens and delightful asphalt driveways were not some of them.

Even though the Village was only inhabited by one human being – if one could even consider Haymitch Abernathy human- all homes and lawns were kept clean and presentable by trained professionals. But for what goes on _inside_, well, that is up to the Victor and _only_ the Victor.

_I don't think that rule is fair. Sometimes people_need_a little guidance in their lives; advice on hygiene and cleanliness, for example – especially in Haymitch's case._

The memory of last year's visit to Mr. Abernathy's home was enough to make Effie want to gag. The man didn't seem to have _any_of the same needs as a _normal_ human possessed. She doubted if he showered, or even _owned_ a single toothbrush. If he did, it was in a box somewhere covered by more boxes of empty liquor bottles, dust, and probably a few dead animals. The same goes for clean underwear- and she _loathed_ the memory that alerted her of _that_ particular discovery.

"Alright, here we are." Effie stopped at the metal gate and turned to look at Miss Vespillo. "If he's not in the kitchen, you're most likely to find him upstairs in the third room to the right – his bedroom. If he isn't there, try the downstairs bathroom. If not there…" Effie stopped when she saw Aurelia's expression. "What?"

"You're coming with me," Aurelia said with a soft smile – one Effie thought looked weird paired with her intense stare.

"That isn't tradition. A new Escort always greets the Mentor alone."

"Well, Miss Trinket, I'm sure you'll find this year's games to be slightly _out_ of the usual tradition." Aurelia turned to the Peacekeeper behind her for backup– Effie couldn't quite remember his name.

The short man shrugged at Effie sympathetically. "Sorry Ma'am, Miss Vespillo's right."

Effie took a deep breath and hid her anger with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Right this way then."

The door was left open, which was a great relief to Effie - much better than waiting out in the sunlight while an intoxicated Haymitch ignores her calls and knocking. She knew exactly what _that_ felt like and she had no wish to repeat the incident. Again.

She called his name a few times before entering his home, just as a warning, and plugged her nose with her right hand while she did so.

"_What_ in Panem is that putrid smell?" Aurelia gasped as she crossed the threshold behind Effie. Her gloved hands served as a mask as she looked around the room in distain.

"Haymitch," Effie said in a nasally voice.

Despite her efforts, the interior of his home made her feel ill. She could nearly _taste_ the foul air and feel the filth cling to her pores like a second skin. It made her spine crawl.

"How does he live like this?" Aurelia hissed through her fingers, examining from a distance a dusty old bottle with something moving just beneath the glass. "Are those… worms? Oh god, they're maggots."

"Wait a moment," Effie held up a finger on her free hand, "I think I heard something."

Heels kicking bottles over wooden floors, the two women tried not to trip as they hobbled over to the kitchen in their stilettos. Aurelia nearly did, when her eight inch heel got caught in an old dirty sweater lying on the ground.

Effie's eyes zoned in on a broken table with only three standing legs – the fourth one having been broken in one of Haymitch's many drunken fits. Propped against the wall and held up by four boxes, it continued to serve its purpose – which, to Haymitch, happened to be some sort of makeshift bed.

The forty year old man had his head in his arms, and by the sound of his snoring, was completely unaware of their presence. His hair stuck up in dark heavy curls, messy and uncared for in quite some time. Effie could tell that he was long due for a haircut and she didn't need to lift his head up to see that he was in _desperate_ need of a hot shower.

But unlike her last visit, she wasn't going to be responsible for that particular chore.

"Mr. Abernathy? My name is Aurelia Vespillo –"

"He can't hear you. One moment – oh, you may want to step back a bit. Go stand by the window."

Aurelia turned with squinted eyes towards the dusty glass window overlooking a large beautifully designed garden. There were lilies, roses, violets, and even a pine tree. It was obvious that Mr. Abernathy himself was not responsible for such maintenance, not with the way he treated his own home.

The woman noted with interest, an antique silver locket, placed delicately atop the windowsill. She reached a hand towards the jewellery but instead jumped three feet back as a cacophony of noise pierced her ears.

Effie Trinket stood against the far wall, a large empty bowl in her hands. Where she was once standing, there was water. Where there was once a sleeping man, there was an empty chair. And looming over the mess, red-faced and sputtering, there was Mr. Abernathy, knife clutched in hand, water pouring off his clothes and collecting on the floor beneath him.

Effie didn't know whether to be frightened or to laugh as she took in his angry and surprised appearance.

The man grumbled, cursed under his breath and stabbed the knife into the wood beside him. He appeared to be contemplating what to say, getting even angrier in the process. "Do you have a death wish, Trinket?" _Oh the irony._

"You're going to be late," she retorted, peering down at her silver watch. "Up, up, up, into the shower you go."

Aurelia simply stared, hand fallen down beside her, she seemed to have forgotten where she was currently standing. She watched the young blonde woman courageously grab Mr. Abernathy's arm and direct him towards the stairs.

"Why do I have to remind you, year after year, to look presentable? If you dislike my voice so much, one would think you'd make an effort to _avoid_ my lectures. But you deserve them, Haymitch, you really do." Effie crossed her arms, stubborn yet still shaken from earlier. She was a brave woman, but the adrenaline was fading, and her nerves began to become apparent in her behavior. "Please don't make me repeat myself."

Haymitch reached over and grabbed a half full bottle of liquor. He leaned forwards, looming over Effie's petite body. He brought the bottle to his lips, tilted his head back, and nearly drained the whole thing.

He looked down at her and slowly licked his lips. Effie's eyebrows furrowed and she opened her mouth to tell him to _hurry up and get ready_, when it suddenly began to rain.

The only word she could think of to describe how she felt at that moment would have had to have been _disoriented_ – oh, and _wet. How is this even happening inside?_

It wasn't until she heard Aurelia gasp that she understood what was happening. She licked her lips, disgusted by the taste that lingered on her tongue. Her hands curled into tight fists and she stared at the ground. This time, her shaking was not due to being nervous.

Haymitch laughed roughly and dropped the newly emptied bottle of liquor onto the floor. The glass shattered, but the noise didn't startle Effie out of her state.

"Maybe you ought to join me now, Princess," Haymitch sneered. And in his drunken stupor, he didn't see her blush.

* * *

_A/N_

_You guys are all so sweet! Thank you :) Please let me know what you thought._


End file.
